


Horns

by Snickfic



Series: Gallaghercest ficlets [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Horns, M/M, POV Noel Gallagher, Unexpected Erogenous Zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: It took Liam all of ten seconds to get suspicious of Noel's cowboy hat.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Gallaghercest ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894258
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: growing horns

It took Liam all of ten seconds to get suspicious of Noel's cowboy hat ("You _never_ wear hats, like they're going to spoil your hair or summat.") and less than sixty for him to wrestle Noel into a corner and snatch the hat from his head. Of course, the wrestling and the cornering meant he was pressed right up next to Noel, which was almost enough to distract Noel from--

"Eyar, what's this," Liam said, peering into Noel's hair.

"Fuck off.” Noel shoved at Liam, but not all that hard; there was no point anymore. 

"It's like a little horn," Liam said curiously, as if this were all just another wonder of the universe.

"Yeah, and it's fucking _attached to my head_."

"Here's another one," Liam said, brushing Noel's hair aside. "How many are there?"

"Just the two," Noel said, giving up. Just weird little nubs growing out of his skull, because life hadn't done him enough dirty turns. Now he was some kind of freak as well. "No, wait, don't—"

Liam touched it, of course. At least he was gentle about it. He only brushed a cautious finger over the tip, but that was more than enough to make Noel shiver. 

"You like that?" Liam said, surprised. Before Noel could respond—not that there was anything he could have said that would've dissuaded Liam now—Liam took Noel's whole head in his hands and closed his lips around the nub.

A bolt of heat shot from the top of Noel's skull straight to his cock. He sagged against the wall. "Fucking stop that," he said weakly, meaning exactly the opposite. Liam mumbled a reply. His lips vibrated a little against Noel, and Noel nearly shot his load on the spot. 

Maybe those fucking horns were the best thing to happen to Noel instead of the worst. He’d decide later. He closed his eyes, clutched Liam's sides, and set himself to not coming in his jeans for at least another sixty seconds.


End file.
